<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace at last by Nika_AG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996389">Peace at last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG'>Nika_AG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OOC, Romance, They love each other, ignorando el canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado más de un año desde su última batalla y ahora tanto Izaya como Shizuo son personas diferentes. Entre otras cosas, porque son una pareja.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace at last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/gifts">akxmin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Primero que nada, gracias <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin">akxmin</a><br/>por permitirme escribir esto. Shizaya es una de mis OTP absolutas y espero que esto no esté muy OOC XD. Anyway, no me importa el canon, en mi cabeza terminan juntos y reconciliados hahaha. </p><p> </p><p>Follow me on tumblr <a href="https://nika89.tumblr.com/">NikaAG</a><br/>Also <a href="https://twitter.com/Rei25457395">twitter</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izaya miró por la ventana de su apartamento hacia las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad. Estaba aburrido del encierro, pero la idea de salir a las calles con sus piernas todavía doliendo y sin poder correr por ellas como antes, le causaba desazón. Shinra era optimista, su salud había mejorado mucho y según él, pronto podría volver a sus andanzas, pero en días como estos, sin nada que hacer, el aburrimiento consumía su entusiasmo. Al menos, aún tenía el Internet, pensó, caminando hasta su escritorio y soltando un suspiro cuando finalmente se sentó. ¿Cuándo tiempo llevaba parado en la misma posición para que las piernas le estuvieran doliendo ya? Izaya se estiró antes de encender la laptop y usar uno de sus muchos alias para conectarse y enterarse de los últimos rumores. Su amor por los humanos y sus ganas de observarlos no habían disminuido, todavía le encantaba generar problemas. Sonriendo, y después de leer y esparcir algunos rumores que podían o no ser verdaderos, buscó su tema favorito. Shizu–chan. Todavía con el título de hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, los rumores sobre él nunca terminaban y siempre había personas tratando de derrotarlo. Era divertido ver cuánto podía soportar.</p><p>"Dicen que Shizuo Heiwajima finalmente tiene una novia", leyó en uno de los post. Izaya sonrió para sí mismo, añadiendo sus propios comentarios al tema. A las personas les gustaba, más que todo, tratar de saber la vida de los demás e Izaya sólo se divertía. Estaba todavía leyendo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no se movió de su sitio. Pocas personas conocían su apartamento y todavía menos tenían la llave. Shinra y Cindy entre ellos.</p><p>Izaya alzó el rostro al escuchar pasos acercarse y esbozó una leve sonrisa, cerrando la laptop.</p><p>–¿Por qué esa cara, Shizu–chan? –preguntó. Shizuo llevaba el mismo traje de mesero, sucio en algunas partes y el ceño fruncido tras las gafas. Dejó una bolsa sobre el escritorio de Izaya, antes de tomar asiento él mismo.</p><p>–Sólo más personas molestas hoy. Nunca se cansan –Izaya sonrió. Lo sabía de antemano y le hubiera gustado estar allí para verlo. Shizuo se inclinó hacia él, observando su expresión con cuidado–. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?</p><p>Izaya consideró un momento lo extraño que era tener a Shizuo en su apartamento, preguntando sobre su salud. Habían pasado de odiarse a esto, a Shizuo regresando a casa con él cada día, a compartir la mesa y la cama, incluso. Izaya todavía se sorprendía pensando en lo extraño que resultaba tener una relación con Shizu–chan, en lo que extraño que era tener sentimientos por él de una forma que no fuera destructiva y que, en vez de eso, le ayudaba a soportar el día a día. Diferente a su antigua relación, aunque a él todavía le gustaba fastidiarlo y existían ocasiones en que Shizuo todavía perdía la cabeza.</p><p>–Me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento –se quejó, dejando caer su rostro de forma dramática sobre la mesa del escritorio–. Te toca toda la diversión, Shizu–chan y yo estoy aquí, atrapado en estas cuatro paredes.</p><p>–Puedes salir a dar una vuelta. Shinra te llevaría –contestó Shizuo. Su honestidad en serio era un fastidio, pensó Izaya.</p><p>–Pero no puedo correr y saltar como antes –insistió–, no vale la pena con mi cuerpo en este estado.</p><p>Shizuo se alejó, frunciendo los labios. Sabía que mucho que lo que decía Izaya era mentira o a propósito para hacerlo enfadar, su podrida personalidad no había cambiado tanto después de todo, pero cada vez que lo veía hacer falsos pucheros y quejarse, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Después de todo, él era el responsable de su estado. Había pasado más de un año desde su pelea y en ese momento, sólo pensaba en deshacerse de él. Matarlo era el objetivo, no podía mentirse. No le importó lo que pasara con él, sólo la paz que creía vendría con su desaparición. Lo cierto es que, después, se encontró a sí mismo esperando ver a Izaya en las esquinas, esperando escuchar alguna noticia y más irritable que nunca. Cuando lo volvió a ver, malherido y con un cabestrillo en el brazo, usando una silla de ruedas, no supo qué pensar más que eso estaba mal. Izaya pertenecía en la ciudad, saltando entre los techos, luchando contra él. No en una cama de hospital con los ojos apagados y con una falsa sonrisa en los labios. Así había empezado su relación, con él tratando de calmar su culpa por verlo herido, hasta que finalmente sus siempre intensos sentimientos por Izaya parecieron cobrar sentido y ahora, eran esto. Una pareja. La persona con la que regresaba todos los días.</p><p>–Shinra dice que te recuperarás por completo en unos meses –dijo, en vez de caer en la obvia provocación de Izaya.</p><p>–Y mientras tanto, me aburro –se siguió quejando Izaya.</p><p>–Sólo debes esperar un poco más –Shizuo dijo. Era extraño ser el calmado de la relación–. También es aburrido afuera. Todos los que llegan a buscarme pierden muy rápido. Aunque al menos ninguno es tan irritante como tú.</p><p>–¿Estas tratando de decir que extrañas perseguirme? –sonrió Izaya. Shizuo le regresó la mirada. Sí, era exactamente eso. Tantos años odiando a esa pulga para terminar extrañando incluso sus peleas.</p><p>–Sí –admitió.</p><p>Izaya maldijo entre dientes. La sinceridad de Shizu–chan no era justa, volvía imposible el burlarse cuando sus simples declaraciones causaban que su corazón se acelerara.</p><p>–Shizu–chan, eres un hombre cruel, ¿no te lo habían dicho? –contestó, para disimular su repentina vergüenza. Shizuo se levantó, acercándose a Izaya y girando la silla para mirarlo de frente. Sus ojos ahora no tenían esa pátina de derrota que los cubrían después de perder, después que él rompiera los huesos de sus brazos. Era casi como mirar al antiguo, irritante Izaya, excepto que ahora no le provocaba la misma irritación incontrolable. Lo que le provocaba era casi tan fuerte como el odio, pero diferente. O tal vez era algo que siempre había sentido y que nunca logró entender ni saber cómo expresar. Los ojos de Izaya dejaron de tener la chispa de diversión maniática para volverse suaves, algo avergonzados incluso y Shizuo dejó que las ganas bullendo en su interior tomaran el control. Después de todo, sin importar cuántos cambios tuviera su vida, seguía siendo un bruto acostumbrado a dejar que sus instintos guíen sus actos. Se inclinó hacia Izaya, dejando que su aliento rozara el rostro ajeno y llevó una mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándole con suavidad, como si Izaya estuviera hecho de cristal y pudiera romperlo si tan sólo aplicaba un poco más de fuerza. Lo besó con la misma gentileza. Un roce de labios sutil que siempre se sentía como si estuviera tocando algo prohibido, como si no fuera real hasta que Izaya abría los labios y Shizuo podía aceptar que sí, esto era real.</p><p>Se besaron por los que ambos les pareció una eternidad, Shizuo dibujando círculos en la mejilla de Izaya y éste sosteniendo los mechones rubios en una mano, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se separó. Izaya siempre se sentía en carne viva después de ese tipo de besos. Despojado de todas sus mentiras y artimañas y abandonado con nada más que su corazón algo podrido y los sentimientos que siempre rechazó tener por Shizu–chan.</p><p>–Suficiente –jadeó Shizuo. Izaya levantó los ojos y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Shizuo, como si se estuviera conteniendo para destruirlo en el instante. Por un momento, se asustó y casi retrocedió en la silla cuando Shizu–chan se puso de pie y lo levantó sin esfuerzo, cargándolo sobre uno de sus hombros como si fuera un costal.</p><p>–¡Hey! –reclamó–, golpeando la espalda de Shizuo en vano–. ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame!</p><p>–Te deseo –contestó Shizuo, aún con el ceño fruncido y caminando hacia el dormitorio–. Ahora mismo, así que cállate.</p><p>–¿Y no puedes pedirlo de otra manera? Nunca vas a cambiar, Shizu–chan.</p><p>Shizuo abrió la puerta del cuarto, todavía ignorando al hombre que llevaba encima y lo depositó con cuidado sobre la cama. Le hubiera gustado simplemente tirarlo y devorarlo cómo le exigía su cuerpo, pero quería ser mejor que el monstruo que Izaya le acusaba de ser. Antes que Izaya pudiera volver a quejarse, le cerró la boca con un beso, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos y hundiendo su lengua en la boca ajena. Sabía bien. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero encontraba el sabor de Izaya adictivo. Se preguntó cómo habrían sido las cosas entre ellos si lo hubiera probado antes, si hubieran pasado todos esos años haciendo esto, perdiéndose entre besos en vez de perseguirse y odiarse mutuamente.</p><p>–¿Algo pasó, Shizu–chan? ¿O estás tratando de distraerme? –preguntó Izaya, empujándolo para alejarlo de su cuerpo.</p><p>–Ya te lo dije, te deseo –repitió Shizuo, poniéndose de pie y tirando de Izaya hasta que éste quedó sentado en el borde de la cama–. ¿No quieres?</p><p>Izaya suspiró, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Shizu–chan le pertenecía ahora, y era extraño ser consciente de ello y era aún más extraño saberse deseado por alguien que lo odió por años. Una parte de él quería burlarse, quería restregarle en la cara los años pasados, pero sería engañarse a sí mismo y ya estaba cansado de hacerlo y llevaba con él el tiempo suficiente para saber que Shizu–chan ignoraría cualquier intento de fastidiarlo.</p><p>–¿Tengo opción? –preguntó, porque estaba en su naturaleza discutir.</p><p>–No la tienes –contestó Shizuo e Izaya se sintió excitar sólo por el tono agresivo de su voz. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que su voz implicaba, Shizuo se arrodilló en el piso entre sus piernas, quitándole los zapatos él mismo y llevando las manos a los jeans de Izaya, abriéndolos y tirando de ellos. Izaya levantó las caderas para ayudarlo y pronto, estuvo desnudo de la cintura para abajo en la cama, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, observando a Shizu–chan todavía de rodillas entre sus piernas. Las manos que habían provocado sus heridas y que habían intentado matarlo tantas veces ahora sostenían con delicadeza uno de sus pies e Izaya suspiró al sentir labios en la piel desnuda de sus tobillos. Shizuo subió lentamente por sus piernas, mordiendo en interior sensible de sus muslos.</p><p>Izaya echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo al sentir los dientes de Shizu–chan. No lo suficiente para hacer daño, pero sí para dejar marcas sobre su piel. Izaya suspiró. Shizuo seguía siendo suave, ignorando su erección para seguir acariciando, mordiendo y besando sus piernas y se preguntó si era la culpa que lo llevaba a ser amable.</p><p>–Apresúrate –exigió, alzando las caderas. Shizuo observó su miembro duro y se lamió los labios antes de tocarlo con dos dedos, apreciando la manera en que Izaya temblaba bajo su toque. La maldita pulga no sabía lo que hacía con él cada vez que gemía y se arqueaba, no tenía idea de lo excitado que lo tenía y el que estuviera de rodillas, usando toda su paciencia para no abrirle las piernas y forzar su polla dentro, sólo probaba lo muy importante que era para él complacerlo.</p><p>–Apresúrate –repitió Izaya y Shizuo cerró los labios sobre la punta de su miembro, alzando los ojos para observar el rostro sorprendido de Izaya, sus labios entreabiertos. Dejó que el miembro se deslizara un poco más cada vez hasta que atravesó su garganta, sin que sus ojos dejaran de observar a su antiguo rival–. Shizu–chan...</p><p>Izaya elevó las caderas al mismo tiempo que Shizuo empezó a moverse. Tenerlo de rodillas ante él era casi tan excitante como perseguirlo por las calles de Ikebukuro, incluso más porque Shizuo lo hacía por su propia voluntad. Dejaba que Izaya se moviera, dentro y fuera de su boca, toda la longitud de su miembro dentro porque Shizuo así lo quería. Izaya movió las manos y las posó sobre el cabello rubio de su amante, tirando de él a sabiendas que era incapaz de hacerle daño. Quería correrse así, dentro de su boca, pero Shizuo se alejó, dejando a Izaya al borde del orgasmo.</p><p>–Desnúdate –ordenó Shizuo, dejando caer su chaqueta y desabrochando su camisa. Izaya lo observó desde la cama, admirando el cuerpo que poco a poco fue quedando a la vista. Habían unas cuántas cicatrices salpicadas por su torso que Izaya conocía bien, pero ninguna nueva y a Izaya le extrañó el alivio que sintió al notarlo. Estaba más prendado de Shizu–chan de lo que quería imaginar, era vergonzoso. Shizuo finalmente llevó sus manos al cinturón e Izaya tragó saliva mientras le observaba quitárselo y abrirse los pantalones. Su cuerpo reaccionó como si estuviera entrenado, sus piernas abriéndose, sabiendo que pronto tendría el miembro duro de Shizu–chan dentro. Gimió sin darse cuenta, llamando la atención de Shizuo.</p><p>–Todavía no estás desnudo –observó, apartando las manos de sus pantalones y acercándose a la cama–. Hazlo, quiero verte.</p><p>–¿No estás siendo demasiado atrevido conmigo, Shizu–chan? –Izaya sonrió, moviéndose hacia atrás en la cama.</p><p>–Porque sé que no tengo que contenerme contigo –respondió. Izaya dejó escapar una risa. Sabía que no era del todo cierto, Shizuo siempre debía contener su estúpida monstruosa fuerza para tocarlo, pero no discutió y se quitó el abrigo y la camiseta en un rápido movimiento y, esperó mientras Shizuo lo miraba sin moverse, sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Izaya bajó los ojos hacia el prominente bulto todavía cubierto por la ropa, y suspiró. Lo quería dentro. Lo quería dentro ya.</p><p>–Shizu–chan –jadeó, alzando una pierna para posarla sobre los muslos de Shizuo. Le molestaba saber que no aún no tenía fuerza para forzarlo a moverse y treparse encima de su cuerpo, como le gustaría hacer. Se contentó con presionar un poco, dejándose caer en la cama–. Ya me has obligado a desvestirme, haz algo conmigo.</p><p>Shizuo sintió su férreo control deslizarse y apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria la muñeca de Izaya en su intento de trepar a la cama, tocarlo y terminar de quitarse los pantalones a la vez. Lo soltó al escuchar el suave sonido de dolor que escapó de los labios de su antiguo rival y se preguntó si lo que Izaya hacía ahora con él era acaso peor que sus juegos retorcidos de antaño. Porque ahora no podía concebir el hacerle daño y la pasión que burbujeaba debajo de su piel, que Izaya provocaba con sus roces y el tono de su voz sólo tenía una salida y Shizuo se sentía enloquecer a cada segundo que se forzaba a esperar, a pensar en cómo actuar para no dañarlo. Besó la muñeca derecha de Izaya, y luego la izquierda, acariciando los brazos que el mismo rompió más de un año atrás, y pasó a su abdomen, la pálida piel de Izaya volviéndose púrpura cuando él la marcaba con los dientes. Shizuo movió una mano y sacó el paquete de lubricante que había comprado antes de llegar a casa y lo abrió con los dientes. Izaya arqueó una ceja, divertido.</p><p>–¿Estabas planeando divertirte hoy, Shizu–chan?</p><p>Shizuo lo miró, hechizado por un instante por su sonrisa, antes de inclinarse y atrapar sus labios en un beso.</p><p>–Sí, –admitió, llevando sus dedos cubiertos de lubricante a la entrada de Izaya–. Mientras trabajo, es en lo único que puedo pensar.</p><p>Izaya gimió. Shizuo metió un dedo y otro dentro de su cuerpo, moviéndolos sin esperar a que él se acostumbrara a la intrusión.</p><p>–Pienso en llegar a casa, verte en ese escritorio –siguió hablando Shizuo, aumentado otro dedo más, causando que Izaya apretara las piernas a sus costados. Quería algo más, no era justo que Shizu–chan pudiera decir todas esas cosas cuando él apenas podía pensar en lo mucho que lo necesitaba sin sentir vergüenza–. Pienso en tenerte, Izaya...</p><p>–Entonces hazlo –exigió Izaya, jadeando–. Hazlo.</p><p>Shizuo le besó la mejilla y retiró los dedos de forma abrupta. No se molestó en desnudarse, apenas se bajó los pantalones y tomó su miembro entre sus manos, mordiéndose los labios para calmarse, empujando suavemente dentro del cuerpo de Izaya. Lo que realmente quería era embestir sin control, dejar caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo más pequeño de Izaya y follarlo hasta que perdiera la voz. Pero aún debía tener cuidado. Moverse suavemente, cuidar que las piernas de Izaya no se esforzaran demasiado, tratar de no forzarlo. Era irritante, y era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer porque la mera idea de no tocarlo le resultaba incluso más intolerable.</p><p>Finalmente, Shizuo se detuvo e Izaya apretó los labios, casi sollozando al sentirlo completamente dentro. No habían pasado tantos días, pero se sentía como una eternidad. Su aburrimiento, el tedio que sentía, el dolor punzante en sus piernas, todo dejaba de tener importancia. Excepto esto. Shizuo sobre él, follándolo con los dientes apretados, la frente sudorosa y una expresión de angustia que Izaya jamás le había visto. No era suficiente para él tampoco y movió las caderas, tratando de aumentar el ritmo, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Shizuo.</p><p>–Más rápido, Shizu–chan –pidió. Shizuo le besó otra vez y siguió con sus suaves, frustrantes movimientos. Izaya le mordió la lengua en respuesta, sonriendo al notar el ceño fruncido de Shizuo–. Más rápido. No me vas a romper.</p><p>Shizuo maldijo en silencio. Ya lo había roto una vez, ese era el problema. Pero no podía contenerse más y, tomando las manos de Izaya para sostenerlas sobre el colchón, retiró su miembro hasta dejar sólo la punta dentro y embistió, enterándose en el cuerpo de Izaya de un solo golpe, causando que el informante se arqueara y sollozara, sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Shizuo. No podía detenerse ahora, cautivado con la imagen de Izaya bajo él, los ojos vidriosos y la boca entreabierta. Shizuo quería consumirlo.</p><p>–Un poco más –jadeó Shizuo, sin que ninguno de los supiera a qué se refería. Izaya trató de soltar sus manos de la presa de Shizuo, en vano. Estaba indefenso ante él y el saberlo le hizo excitarse más, gemir su nombre en voz alta una y otra vez mientras Shizuo le follaba. Más rápido, más fuerte, hasta que Izaya creyó que no soportaría un segundo más. Se sentía lleno, más allá de lo físico y podía sentir un orgasmo formarse, el placer creciendo cada vez que Shizu–chan rozaba su próstata.</p><p>–Bésame –pidió. Shizuo movió las manos, pasando de sostener sus muñecas a enredar sus dedos con los de Izaya y lo besó. Con gentileza, a diferencia de sus brutales embestidas. Izaya apretó las manos en sus dedos, su cuerpo arqueándose mientras se corría y sintiendo a Shizuo hacer lo mismo, sin dejar de follarle. Sintió el semen caliente deslizarse por sus piernas y suspiró, satisfecho. Podía aguantar todo el tedio si sus días terminaban siempre así.</p><p>–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shizuo, saliendo de su cuerpo. Izaya hizo un gesto de decepción. Lo quería otra vez dentro, tanto como su cuerpo pudiera aguantar.</p><p>–Quiero más –contestó. Shizuo le miró, sorprendido, pero Izaya notó el interés velado en sus ojos. Se apoyó en las manos y se incorporó, haciendo una mueca al sentir el dolor en sus piernas cuando trató de moverlas. Shizuo lo imitó, apoyando las manos en su cintura para sostenerlo.</p><p>–No estás bien –afirmó.</p><p>–No es tu culpa, me estaban doliendo desde antes que llegaras –Izaya alzó la vista, y rodeó el cuello de Shizuo con los brazos, dejando besos en su rostro–. Vamos, Shizu–chan, quiero más.</p><p>Shizuo lo consideró un momento. Lo correcto sería esperar, pero... pero no quería esperar.</p><p>–No digas después que fue mi culpa.</p><p>–Lo prometo –canturreó Izaya, dejando que Shizuo lo empuje nuevamente en la cama, sonriendo satisfecho al sentir su erección ya dura y lista para él. No es que se arrepintiera de las decisiones que había tomado hasta hoy, pero tal vez había sido un error no afrontar sus sentimientos por Shizuo en vez de tratar de destruirlo. Pero ahora, finalmente se sentía en paz. Con Shizu–chan consumiendo su cordura al ritmo de besos y embestidas, atrapado junto a él. Se sentía en paz.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>